The present technology relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method, and more specifically, it relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method capable of allowing a plurality of block interleaving methods to efficiently coexist in data transmission using, for example, an LDPC code.
Some information described in the present specification and drawings is offered from Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. (hereinafter, referred to as Samsung), LGE Inc., the NERC, and CRC/ETRI (specified in the drawing).
A low density parity check (LDPC) code has high error correcting capability, and has been widely used in transmission schemes of digital broadcasting such as digital video broadcasting (DVB)-S.2, DVB-T.2 or DVB-C.2 in Europe, and advanced television systems committee (ATSC) 3.0 in the United States (for example, see DVB-S2X: ETSI EN 302 307-2 V1.1.1 (2014-10)) in recent years.
According to recent research, similarly to a turbo code, when the LDPC code is used, it has been found that it is possible to obtain performance approximate to the Shannon limit having long code length. Since the LDPC code has the feature that a minimum distance is proportional to a code length, the LDPC code features good block error probability characteristics, and has a merit that a so-called error floor phenomenon which is observed in decoding characteristics on the turbo code does not occur.